1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hitches connected to the rear or the front of a vehicle for the purpose of transporting various items of cargo external to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed for attachment to automotive vehicles or utility vehicles for the purpose of allowing the vehicle to haul additional cargo or recreational equipment that could not readily be loaded into the interior of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,451 issued to Usinger describes a hitch assembly for use in interconnecting a conventional bumper 12 mounted on a towing vehicle to a tongue 16 of a towed vehicle. The embodiment illustrated with respect to FIG. 2 allows attachment of the bumper 12 located at a height somewhat greater than the height of the tongue 16. FIG. 3 shows a side elevation view in which the bumper height of the towing vehicle is generally the same as the height of the tongue of the towed vehicle. Finally, FIG. 4 illustrates an embodiment in which the bumper 12 of the towing vehicle is at a lesser height than the tongue 16 of the towed vehicle.
These three aforementioned situations are accommodated by the Usinger hitch assembly employing a first component 22 and a second component 24. The first component 22 is removably received within the second component 24 and includes an insertable portion 26 which is slidably positionable within a tubular portion 28 of the second component 24. The first component 22 is provided with a plurality of apertures 26c. The second component 24 is provided with a plurality of apertures 28c as well as openings 28a and 28b. The apertures 26a can be aligned with the apertures 28c by sliding the first element 22 to various positions within the second element 24. Pins 48, 50 are inserted through corresponding aligned apertures as shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 to affix the relative positions of the first and second components 22, 24 respectively. An arm 38 is attached to the second component 24 close to the opening 28b. Based upon this configuration, when the first component 22 is inserted into the opening 28a, it would accommodate the situation in which the bumper 12 is at a greater height than the tongue 16. When the first component 22 is inserted into the opening 28b of the second component 24, this would accommodate the situation when the bumper 12 is generally at the same height as the tongue 16. Finally, when the first component 22 is inserted into the bottom of the second component 24 through the opening 28b, this would accommodate the situation in which the bumper 12 is at a height lower than the tongue 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,713 issued to Bruhn also describes a trailer hitch for connecting a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle. The hitch includes a first body member 12 having an integral mounting plate 14 attached thereto. The first body member 12 has a socket portion 18 that opens to the rear relative to the vehicle. The first body member 12 is releasably connected to a neck or bar 28 including a vertical body portion 30 with upper and lower oppositely standing projections 32 and 34. A second body member 42 includes a socket portion 44 opening toward the towing vehicle for receiving a projection 34 therein. The second body member 42 has upper and lower apertures 52 at its rearward end, each arranged to receive a hitch ball 54 in turn arranged for attachment to the socket portion of a trailer hitch. Similar to the Usinger patent, the Bruhn patent describes a trailer hitch for attaching a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle. Neither of these patents describe a device that would allow the transportation of various items of cargo external to the towing vehicle.
In certain instances, it would be more feasible to attach a carrier device directly to the rear of a towing vehicle provided with a platform or other support for supporting cargo, such as a bicycle or skiing equipment. Representative types of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,448 issued to Traeger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,658 issued to Webb, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,686 issued to Workentine. For example, the patent to Traeger describes a rack mountable on the rear bumper of an automotive vehicle for carrying lightweight recreational vehicles, such as bicycles or skis. A vehicle carrying frame 10 is pivotally supported at one end by a pair of similarly constructed brackets 11. These brackets are mounted on the rear bumper of an automotive passenger vehicle. The frame includes a cross member 16 integral with telescopically connected cross members 14 and 15. A pair of bicycle hangers 17 protrude upwardly from the cross member 16. When the bicycles are secured, the frame can be tilted forwardly until extension members engage forward stops. At this time, the frame and the bicycles are generally parallel to the rear deck surface of the automobile with the frame spaced far enough above the deck surface that the handle bars and pedals extending through the frame do not touch the rear deck surface.
The patent to Webb, Jr. describes a mountable carrier for transverse attachment to the hitch tongue of a vehicle. The carrier includes a socket member 14 and a plug member 16. The plug member is L shaped allowing apertures in the socket member to be aligned with respect to apertures in the plug member. A releasable pin 50 is provided to retain the leg of the plug member within the socket member.
The patent to Workentine describes a cargo carrier mounted to a vehicle. The carrier includes an upright support 4 to which a bicycle carrier assembly 12 is mounted. A lower end 6 of the upright support 4 is connected to a collar 10 secured to a receiver insert 20 through the use of a positioning bolt 24. The bicycle carrier assembly 12 is provided with first and second pairs of arms 60, 62 extending in opposite radial directions at the ends 64, 66 of a bar 56. It is noted that this particular type of assembly along with the carriers described with respect to the patents to Traeger and Webb, Jr. are designed to transport a single type of cargo from a first destination to a second destination. However, they would be unable to be utilized if additional external cargo were also intended to be transported from the first destination to the second destination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,304 issued to Porter et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,866 issued to Janek both describe vehicular carrier systems allowing a vehicle to simultaneously transport several distinct types of cargo external to the vehicle. As shown in various figures of the Porter et al. patent, two distinct types of cargo can be simultaneously transported. For example, as illustrated with respect to FIG. 4, a cargo carrier 16 is supported by a tubular support assembly 14. A bumper bar 74 having tubular ends 78 may be telescopically engaged with an open end 24 of the support assembly 14 as illustrated with respect to FIG. 2. If only the cargo carrier 16 were to be transported, the bumper bar 74 would be inserted into the support assembly 14 immediately behind the cargo carrier 16. However, as shown in FIG. 4, if the ski rack assembly 84 is also transported, the additional assembly as illustrated in FIG. 4 would be required. Various other arrangements of disparate cargo could also be transported as illustrated with respect to FIGS. 7 and 8.
Similarly, the patent to Janek describes a cargo carrier assembly adapted to transport a carrier assembly 20 as well as including an accessory rack 40 for the transport of additional material. As can be appreciated, while both the Porter et al. and Janek patents would allow a user to transport different types of cargo simultaneously, the type of hitch that would be utilized is rather complicated. Additionally, if the towing vehicle is provided with a tailgate, it would be difficult, if not impossible, to open the tailgate when the carrier system is in place.